


I am going to Kill you, Minato

by ZaizenAkiyoshi



Series: Our Two Bedroom Story Oneshots [1]
Category: Voltage Inc - Fandom, our two bedroom story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaizenAkiyoshi/pseuds/ZaizenAkiyoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Minato knows about Shusei and MC's secret relationship. When drinking with their coworkers, Minato decides to have a little fun, and tease Shusei/MC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am going to Kill you, Minato

I drank my beer as I listened to ____’s laughter. She was giggling at some joke Chiaki had said. She looked beautiful at all times, but when she smiled, it was dazzling. I was proud of my fantastic and beautiful girlfriend. I wanted to show her off to the world, but company policy frowns upon office romances. Out of all the guys at work, only Minato knows that me and ____ are dating.

I watched Chiaki flirt with my woman for a while, unable to do anything about it. She’s oblivious to his intentions. ____ is just being her normal charming self, so I can’t really get mad at her for it.

I can feel the jealousy building up inside as I catch Minato’s eye. He grins at me, knowing that I’m uncomfortable with how Chak is talking to her.

“Chiaki, stop teasing ____. You’re making her blush” Minato buts in.

What he hell is he doing? I want Chak to leave her alone, but I don’t want Minato to bring attention to ____ when she’s blushing. That face should be reserved for me.

“I can’t help it, she’s cute” Chiaki replies. ____’s cheeks turn even more red.

You bastard, Minato.

I bet he’s doing this on purpose to annoy me. Before anybody has the chance to reply, a slightly drunken man pulls up a seat between Kaoru and Akiyoshi.

“Hey sweetie. You’re a pretty young thing, aren’t you? I like that look on your face. Why don’t you come join us real men over there?” He points to a nearby table, flexing his muscles as he does so. Ugh, what a scumbag.

Perhaps out of instinct, I instantly put my arm around ____, forgetting the company I was with. I felt her tense up a little. She looked at me suddenly, her eyes wide, panicking almost.

“Sorry. She’s taken”. I look the man directly in the eyes as I say it, anger rushing through me. How dare he talk to ____ like that. Furthermore, I am sick of Chiaki and Minato right now. I do not need another man hitting on my woman. The man faltered a bit at my stern expression, but he didn’t back down.

“Awww honey, come on. You don’t really like this guy do you?” Before he could answer, Kaoru stood up,

“I think you should leave us alone”. Kaoru is slim, but his impressive height towered over the other man, who staggered back a little bit, shook his head then left. I feel lame. I just watched another guy protect my girlfriend better than I did.

“Are you ok, ____?” Akiyoshi asks. He has genuine concern in his eyes for her.

“Y-yeah I think so” ____ stutters “thanks for that Kaoru” she flashes him a dazzling smile. She’s so captivating. If Kaoru falls for her now, I will be so mad. Damn my girlfriend for being so popular. Tonight I’ll have to really show her that she’s mine. I’ll see to it that she can’t walk properly for a week.

“Shusei,” Chiaki’s voice brings me out of my dirty thoughts, back into reality.

“Hmm?”

“Your arms still around ____”

Oh shit.

It just felt so natural there I must have forgot about it. Time to try and do some damage control before they all figure out we’re actually a couple. Before I have the chance to say anything, Minato speaks,

“You guys almost look like a couple”

I am going to kill you Minato, you dick.

He takes a drink from his glass, his eyes dancing with delight,

“That was the intention.” I reply as smoothly as I can, “It was the easiest way to get that guy to back off. As a friend and work collegue, I couldn’t let her be harrassed. Sorry ____, it was pretty sudden and without your permission”

“I-it’s okay” 

“I don’t know, your stare was pretty damn scary. Who would have thought that Mr Nice-Guy could pull off such a face? Sure there’s no deep feelings there, Shusei?” Minato quips.

“O-of course not!” I try and laugh off Minato’s remarks, squirming uncomfortably.

“Minato’s right” Chak speaks up, “that was a scary look. Perhaps you’re in the wrong career. You should have been an actor!”

“Don’t say that,” pines Akiyoshi. “I don’t want to lose one of my editors… But it was a pretty intense stare.”

“That’s what I mean. Imagine if ____’s boyfriend saw you with your arm round her. He’d be pretty mad. He’d think she was having an affair or something”

Minato, you little shit. Where are you going with this?

“Boyfriend? I didn’t know you had a boyfriend, ____” Chiaki raises his voice slightly.

“Uh. I” she looks panicked, “n-no I don’t have a boyfriend. I have no idea where Minato got that idea from”. Ouch. I know we have to keep our relationship a secret, but that stings a little.

———————————-

Later that night, after we arrive home, I grab ____ from behind, and whisper in her ear,

“I love you. You’re mine. Don’t forget it”.

She turns around in my arms. We look each into each other’s eyes before sharing a deep and passionate kiss. My right hand grabs her hair, my left hand strokes her lower back.

“Shusei” she whispers, “I love you t-“

She’s interrupted by her phone buzzing. Confused, she looks at her messages. He eyes widen slightly as she looks at the screen.

“What is it?” I ask,

“N-nothing” she tried to pull away from me, but I grab her phone and take a look. There in her inbox are messages from Chiaki, Akiyoshi and Kaoru, all expressing surprise that ____ is apparently single, and that they would like to get to know her better over coffee.

I take my own phone out of my pocket, dial Minato’s number. As soon as he answers, I say

"You piece of shit. I hate you so much, the others have only gone and asked her out"

Minato bursts out laughing, 

“Sorry Shusei. I only meant to annoy you a bit. I didn’t mean for them to ask her out… You would have done the same to me though”

I paused for a second, before replying

“Obviously”


End file.
